Joy Ride
by Thankfulpolaroid
Summary: what if Tony Stark had a daughter around the time the autobots came to earth looking for the AllSpark? And that young Stark got a certain radio-talking-car as a present for her birthday? Look out decepticons, heroes and autobots are teaming up. Bumblebee / OC ( in a friendly way ) Sam Witwicky/OC (romantic)


**Summary: **_what if Tony Stark had a daughter around the time the autobots came to earth looking for the AllSpark? And that young Stark got a certain radio-talking-car as a present for her birthday? Look out decepticons, heroes and autobots are teaming up. _Bumblebee / OC ( in a friendly way ) Sam Witwicky/OC (romantic)

A ginger-haired girl sat on her bed, a laptop on her lap, and headphones in her ears, head bobbing to music. She was looking over 'ladiesman217's' ebay page. The user had claimed he had pieces of historic history, and the ginger-haired girl was a sucker for historical artifacts. She scanned over the old newspaper clippings with a grin and nodded. She decided to message him with an offer. She looked up at the artifacts from a tomb in egypt on her desk and then the ones on her dresser from different places of the world.

'Come on, Gwen… do I really need more?..' Gwen _**STARK**_ thought to herself with a frown before shrugging hitting the message button.

_TheGwenStark: hello, I'm interesting in all your stuff! : ) can I offer 1,000 $$ ? I'm a sucker for history! I hope the newspaper clippings are also coming with the glasses? I see we are both in the LA area, and I can meet up anywhere! _

Gwen hit the 'send' button with a grin, tapping her fingers on the side of her laptop waiting eagerly for a response.

Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed, a small basketball in his hand and laptop on his bed. He was watching the TV on the attacks and shaking his head in a perplexed way before he excitedly looked at his computer as he heard the notification for Ebay go off. He threw the ball on the ground before grabbing his laptop.

If he could have a heart attack, _**HE WOULD**_. The little check mark next to 'TheGwenStark' marking the ebay user as the official Gwen Stark; caused him to have heart palpitations. He almost felt scared to look at the message. Sure, he went to school with this girl. Well, did, before she decided to graduate her freshman year! He never was able to build up the courage to talk to her. Even though he did TRY, but on a day that Gwen had been having the worst day possible, finding out her father had DIED. she didn't even answer him, just stormed out of the school and into the arms of Pepper Potts. He was glad that Tony ended up being ALIVE. Took away some of his guilt for trying to flirt with her that day.

He shook his head of those thoughts and opened the message, and his eyes widened. "A thousand?!" he grabbed his chest. He fell back on the bed in his own dramatics. Then he sat up fast and with shaking hands he hovered them above the keyboard and tried to think before finally answering:

_Ladiesman217: hey! 1000 sounds great! And yeah you can have the newspaper clippings! :D I love history too! These are genuine artifacts from my great great grandfather Witwicky! They are jam packed with history…. Can you meet up now? I have to be at school soon, wanna meet by our old high school? _

Sam hit send with an eager grin, setting the laptop down and jumping up fisting the air in excitement. Then he realized how creepy she might take that message, if she doesn't know him from the profile picture… and that he knows her, and has seen her in person. He shrunk slightly and looked at the laptop.

Gwen looked at her laptop with a grin, reading over the message raising an eyebrow, pulling up the user's profile picture and narrowing her eyes. Well, he did look familiar. They must have went to that old high school. She shrugged and cracked her knuckles before responding.

_TheGwenStark: I knew you looked familiar! Name slipped me, I'm sorry. It's been a year since I've tested out and graduated. But hey, we can re-introduce ourselves when I meet you at the school. I'll be there in 15 minutes. I'll be taking my dad's bentley. I'll have cash. _

Gwen smiled as she sent it, and hopped up looking around her room, before going to her desk and opening a drawer, pulling out a jar full of cash from past allowances. Ah, the times Tony Stark thought he could buy her love. She pulled out ten crip 100 dollar bills. Then she grabbed her purse pulling out her stark-phone in it's wallet case, shoving the money into the fold, before shoving it inside her purse again.

Gwen looked into the mirror. She grabbed her mascara and applied some before throwing it back on the desk, and then brushing her hand across her dozens of unforgiving freckles. She then took her curly hair out of it's ponytail, and shook it out with her fingers and smiled to herself. She grabbed her aviator sunglasses and placed them on her face, covering her brown eyes. She ran a hand over the fabric of her black and pink sports tank top, and then ran them down the length of her jean short-shorts. She walked to her bedroom door and slipped on her maroon checkered vans. She then left still listening to music.

Sam looked around his room, and grabbed a black shirt off the floor giving it a smell, before slipping it on and then grabbing his jeans off his chair and putting them on quickly, grabbing his backpack with the stuff he was selling to Gwen inside it. He stopped at the mirror and tilted his head using a hand to shake out his hair and then shrugged to himself putting on his sneakers, and jogging outside and grabbing his bike to leave. He hoped he could get there before her, so she wouldn't see him riding a bike to the school….when she'd be driving a bentley… oh how lame he felt.


End file.
